


In Which Will Messes Up the Kitchen

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Tension, Will is a little a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got an ask on tumblr that gave me an idea. </p>
<p><a href="http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/post/141582897195/new-dumb-headcanon-will-drinks-things-like-milk">Ask is found on my tumblr here</a>.<br/><i>Will drinks things like milk and juice straight out of the carton sometimes and it makes Hannibal cringe every time</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Will Messes Up the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is weird, incoherent and/or riddled with errors. I'm on muscle relaxers right now and I just wrote this soooo yeah hope y'all like it wooo

Adjusting to living together was less painful than either of them expected. Indeed, one could say that there were no adjustments to be made, as they each settled into a lifestyle that was complementary to the other. When there was only one bed to share, Hannibal always gravitated to the left side of the bed, and Will to the right. When there were separate bedrooms, Will always left the larger room to Hannibal. In most of their day to day activities, there was no discussion needed, no negotiation or compromise necessary.  _ Most _ .

It was early morning, and Hannibal was busy preparing breakfast, as had become customary in their routine. And, as usual, Will came down just as Hannibal was ready to serve the food. They ate every meal together without fail, another habit that they had settled into with ease, and Will would often manage to time his morning ablutions so that he could help by setting the table.

There was one particular habit that Will had grown used to, however, that set Hannibal’s teeth on edge, and often had him making an unconscious grab for a knife, or Will’s neck. He concealed his dismay as he watched Will open the fridge. This morning, Will decided on milk, and chugged an alarming portion of it, causing it to dribble down the corners of his mouth. Direct from the carton. Oblivious, he replaced the carton and set himself to the task of setting the table.

A jolt of pain in Hannibal’s arm alerted him to the fact that he was clenching his fist, and he forced himself to relax. He turned off the stove and began plating their breakfast, clearing his throat to be certain that he had Will’s attention. Will glanced at him in acknowledgement as he tried to open a bottle of champagne to make mimosas.

“Will,” Hannibal began, his voice almost devoid of strain. He was careful not to clutch the serving platter with too much force. “You know I am very pleased to have you here with me.”

The only sound for a moment was the jarring  _ pop! _ of the champagne bottle, and a subsequent cacophony of some spice jars shattering, as the cork had knocked them to the floor. Hannibal took a deep breath in through his nose and counted the number of people they had murdered together. Will only stared at him.

“Each day we spend together only transcends the last, and you have Become the most exquisite creature of them all. I daresay you could spit in the face of God, and He would thank you for it.”

Will narrowed his eyes, suspicion as much as wariness flashed within them, and he didn’t look away for a second as he poured some champagne into the flute set down before him, not even when it overflowed. Hannibal’s eyes flicked down to the puddle on the floor, and he tensed his jaw.

“However--”

“Oh,  _ there _ it is,” Will scoffed, setting the bottle down when he realized that he was standing in a puddle of champagne.

“ _ However _ , Will, there are limits to my patience,” Hannibal managed a nice cold glare to make his point.

The only response that garnered from Will was a raised eyebrow, and crossed arms, and his best ‘ _ this oughta be good _ ’ face.

Hannibal refused to be deterred by the way Will’s posture accentuated his biceps, and caused the t-shirt he was wearing to ride up just enough to expose the pale skin of his abdomen, with the dusting of hair that trailed down into his boxers.

“When I say you are an exquisite creature, that does not give you  _ carte blanche _ to behave as an animal, Will.”

Will’s eyes darkened, angry, and the set of his jaw jutted forward in the way it tended to when he was about to go in for the kill. Hannibal felt it as a shock in his loins, and it anchored him to the spot when he saw Will walk toward him.

“An  _ animal _ , Doctor Lecter?” Will said as he approached. “What have I done that you consider so bestial, I wonder?”

In a few paces, Will was standing before him, and in the next moment he pressed forward to crowd Hannibal against the fridge, heedless of the serving platter in Hannibal’s hands that was sent crashing to the floor. Hannibal maintained his detached demeanor, but his ability to control every movement was becoming compromised as he felt the stirrings of arousal at the base of his cock. Will planted his hands on either side of Hannibal’s head against the fridge door, and he leaned in close enough for Will’s breath to tickle against his skin.

“There are a few things, to be quite frank, but in particular I wish you would refrain from drinking milk and juice directly from the carton. It’s tremendously rude,” Hannibal said, relieved that he was able to keep his voice authoritative and even.

“Well, I  _ am _ tremendously rude,” Will said, protruding his lower lip in an approximation of a pout. It wasn’t even a little convincing, but Hannibal found it endearing just the same. The lip was all but begging to be gnawed upon, but Hannibal wouldn’t be distracted.

“You realize that every time you wrap your lips around the spout of that carton, you are contaminating the milk,” Hannibal said as he tried pushing against Will’s chest to free himself from being pinned. “And now you’ve made a disaster of our kitchen, I must mop up the champagne lest it damage the floor. Please remove yourself.”

A mischievous grin broke across Will’s face. “Well maybe I need to wrap my lips around something to wake up in the morning.” And he dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes on Hannibal as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Hannibal’s trousers.

Hannibal made a fierce grab for Will’s hands, digging his nails into Will’s wrists. “You will do nothing of the kind.”

Will fought back, leaning forward to mouth against Hannibal’s half-hard cock over the fabric, pinning Hannibal against the fridge by pressing his chest and shoulders against Hannibal’s thighs. Hannibal’s hands tangled into Will’s hair, pulling him off with a hard tug.

“You didn’t let me finish, wicked boy,” Hannibal rumbled, his lip twitching up into a hint of a sneer. “You will do nothing of the kind in the kitchen.”

He tugged Will up by his hair and dragged him up the stairs to their bedroom. It was no use worrying about the floor now, Hannibal was certain it was already damaged. As they undressed each other, Hannibal decided on ceramic tile to replace the laminate in the kitchen. It would be Will’s punishment to tear out the old floor and install the new one.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to receive your kudos and comments! You are all amazing, thank you!!
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr as [chronicopheliac](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
